Floyd Lawton
Floyd Lawton is a notorious assassin, enemy of Batman and a longtime member of Task Force X known as Deadshot. At some point, Lawton was assigned to retrieve a "Get Out of Hell Free" card; succeeding in his mission, he was released as a free man. Biography Retrieving leaked information At some point, Lawton was captured by authorities and placed into Amanda Waller's project, formerly known as Task Force X. After the Ocean Master was defeated by the hands of the Justice League, Amanda Waller sent Floyd (along with Black Manta, Count Vertigo, and the couple Punch and Jewelee), on a mission to recover leaked information containing files on Tobias Whale, a criminal and gangster, as well as to kill Whale. The mission succeeds, but Vertigo and Jewelee betray the team and kill Punch. They plan to copy the flash drive and sell it. Waller overhears everything through Deadshot's communicator, and detonates Vertigo's bomb, killing him almost instantly. Deadshot shoots Jewelee to spare her the painful process of the detonation. He and Manta return to Waller, having completed their mission. Imprisonment Later, Floyd is seen in his cell, waiting for new orders. He is saddened to see that a letter sent to his daughter, Zoe, was returned by the receiver, much to Digger Harkness' enjoyment. Out of annoyance, Lawton uses his shirt's button to strike Digger in the eye. Final mission and freedom In Gotham City, Professor Pyg is kidnapped by Scandal Savage and Knockout for a "patient in need of medical attention". Waller discovers that she is diagnosed with a terminal illness and reassembles Task Force X with a new roster: Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Copperhead, and Bronze Tiger. Their mission: to find a man named Steel Maxum and retrieve a mystical black card emblazoned "Get Out of Hell Free." Finding Maxum in a male strip club, Task Force X is interrupted by Eobard Thawne, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster, who appear to want the card for themselves. The squad escapes with Maxum and learn he was Doctor Fate. He explains that the card allows the user to bypass Hell and gain access to Heaven, but it can only be used once. Scandal Savage and Knockout stole the card from the Tower of Fate, which resulted in Maxum being stripped of his title by Nabu. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, the team acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card but leaves the wounded Knockout to die despite Scandal's pleas. As Savage escapes, Zoom places a tracer on his ship. Deadshot later visits his estranged daughter, but is forcibly retrieved by Tiger. Next day, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Frost at a gas station. Zoom removes Frost's bomb and convinces her to join him. Zoom lures the Squad into a trap and detonates the bomb. They manage to escape, but Tiger is heavily injured in the blast. Scandal covertly informs Deadshot of Vandal's location, and the Squad infiltrates his lair but are captured. Savage reveals that he had Pyg surgically implant the card into his chest cavity. Zoom and his henchmen attack and remove the card from Savage's body, killing him. Zoom explains that he was killed by Batman in another timeline, but managed to stay alive by calling on the Speed Force. Frost double-crosses Zoom, killing Silver Banshee and Blockbuster and stealing the card for ransom. Copperhead fights Frost until Waller detonates his bomb and kills both of them. Captain Boomerang attempts to steal the card but is incapacitated by Zoom. Tiger battles Zoom, but Zoom slices him multiple times with a small dagger. Tiger, dying from blood loss, uses the last of his strength to cut the card from Zoom's fingers. Deadshot kills Zoom and gives the card to Tiger, who dies and ascends to Heaven. With only Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn remaining alive in his team, Deadshot gives the now-useless card to the unsuspecting Waller before leaving. Having served his time, Deadshot visits Zoe as a free man where he begins to repair their relationship. Abilities *'Master Marksman: ' Floyd is a highly skilled marksman. *'Skilled Combatant: ' He is proficient in hand to hand combat, even able to go up against Bronze Tiger a Master, though Ben clearly had the upper hand even when he said he was holding back. Appearances Films *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Comics *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' **"Chapter One" **"Chapter Six" **"Chapter Nine" **"Chapter Ten" **"Chapter Eleven" **"Chapter Twelve" Trivia * It is revealed that Floyd once did a job for the League of Assassins back in the day. * Unlike most versions of Floyd's relationship with his daughter, in the New 52 universe he has a difficult relationship with her. __FORCETOC__ Category:Task Force X members Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Comic Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Divorced